robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snookums
Snookums was a heavyweight robot which entered three competitions during the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It lost in the first round of the US Championship to Propeller-Head and Psycho Chicken, and teamed up with Bang in the Tag Team Terror, only to lose to G-Force and Sir Force A Lot. However, in the Robot Rebellion, Snookums earned back-to-back wins against Medusa Oblongotta and Ninjitsu before being defeated by the House Robots. Design Designed to look like a swordfish, Snookums was built from a propane tank and was armed with a pneumatic 600psi lifting sword as its weapon, which supposedly reached 3 inches forward when firing. However, the force of the weapon was so strong that it broke itself whenever it fired, which often forced Snookums to fight without it working throughout most of its battles. Despite this setback, the propane tank body was strong enough to withstand attacks from Propeller-Head and the House Robots throughout its appearances. Snookums' rear tail was entirely sacrificial, housing no electric components, and was made from fabric attached via Velcro, with a metal frame inside and a castor wheel at the back. This fabric was designed to entangle spinning weapons, which it was successful at doing on multiple occasions. Snookums was rebuilt in The Pits after its main series appearance, losing weight in the process before using the rebuilt machine to collect its first combat wins. In some of these later appearances, Snookums also brandished two static spears on each side of its front face, to cause ramming damage. The Team Snookums was entered into Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors by Team Tsunami, nowadays known as Team Blaze. The team represented two states, with different team members living in California and Nevada. The team captain Ed Robinson was the driver of Snookums, and was a sword swallower and fire-breather by trade. He was joined by teammates John Hoffman and Curtis Fiegel. The team dressed up as pirates in all of their appearances, carrying props and a toy parrot mascot called Cracker in their appearances, with Ed Robinson also impersonating a typical pirate accent in most of his interviews. Robot History Season 2 Snookums competed in Heat D of the US Championship, where it was drawn up against Psycho Chicken and the dangerous horizontal spinner of Propeller-Head. Snookums intended to target Propeller-Head from the outset and quickly flip it over. When the battle began, Snookums traversed the entire length of the arena to ram into Propeller-Head and briefly stopped the spinning weapon, at the cost of some sacrificial armor. In this moment, Snookums had also driven underneath Propeller-Head, but could not fire its flipper and secure a KO. Snookums then briefly circled around the flame pit whilst Propeller-Head tore apart the minibot of the burning Psycho Chicken, Scramble, but Snookums soon retaliated with another charge into Propeller-Head to push it back. Snookums' weapon had become raised, and was struck directly by Propeller-Head, while Psycho Chicken blocked its escape. This allowed Propeller-Head to land a decisive blow on Snookums, disabling its drive on one side, leaving Snookums only capable of turning in circles. Snookums still used its limited mobility to turn into Psycho Chicken, and attempted to flip it, but only vented gas without raising its weapon. Snookums was then broadsided by Propeller-Head, which ripped open its sacrificial tail, and with a follow-up hit, tore the wrapping away from the tail entirely. Psycho Chicken spun up its rotary blades directly in front of Snookums, but was pushed away by Sir Killalot, who picked up Psycho Chicken and carried it over the top of Snookums and across the arena, which inadvertently dragged Snookums along for the ride. Snookums was still turning on one wheel when Refbot closed in, but finally stopped moving altogether once the countdown began. Refbot counted Snookums out, and Ed Robinson took off his pirate hat while Sir Killalot backed Snookums into the pit. As a result, Snookums fell in the first round of its heat. Team Tsunami later revealed that they had an opportunity to flip Propeller-Head, but this could not be achieved because Snookums' weapon was not working. In the Tag Team Terror, Snookums competed alongside Team Boltz and the loanerbot they were driving, Bang. Together, they faced G-Force and Sir Force A Lot in the first round. Snookums started the battle in the arena against G-Force, and both robots were hesitant in approaching each other, but Snookums eventually turned its sword onto the wedge of G-Force, and suffered a light hit from one of G-Force's axes. Snookums was able to push G-Force back towards its teammate, and swung its rear tail into G-Force, before substituting itself for Bang. However, Bang was unsuccessful, quickly being immobilized by Sir Force A Lot, forcing Snookums to return to the action. Snookums was slammed by Sir Force A Lot, and was surrounded by the House Robots who were trying to attack Bang. This caused Snookums to edge closer to a CPZ, and was axed by Shunt. Snookums was moving very slowly after this, receiving a backward ram from G-Force, and it was eventually picked up by Sir Killalot who flung Snookums over. Left with no way to self-right or drive upside-down, Snookums was moved towards the pit by G-Force, and Sir Force A Lot first pitted Bang, and then pushed Snookums in soon afterwards. As a result, Snookums and Bang fell in the first round of the Tag Team Terror. Snookums also participated in the Robot Rebellion, for the opportunity to battle the House Robots. To get there, Snookums needed to qualify through two head-to-head fights against competitor robots, and in the first, it faced Medusa Oblongotta. Snookums quickly approached Medusa Oblongotta but missed with its first flip, instead pressing its flipping sword onto the top of its opponent to briefly hold Snookums off the floor. While turning away from this situation, Medusa Oblongotta moved its spinning blade into the sacrificial tail of Snookums, and this instantly snagged the spinner, rendering it inoperable after absorbing the fabric into its own weapon system. With Snookums successful in entangling its opponent, it capitalized on the weaponless foe by wedging under the high ground clearance of Medusa Oblongotta to shove it backwards, stopping over the Disc of Doom. Snookums then broadsided Medusa Oblongotta and drove straight under it, spending an extended period of the match pushing Medusa Oblongotta across the arena, albeit without using its weapon to lift it. Snookums released Medusa Oblongotta, but still continued to push it sideways with the front of its lifting sword, and the two then met head-on, with Medusa Oblongotta regaining limited control over its spinning blade, although the sacrificial tail of Snookums was still present in the weapon system to entangle the blade. Snookums sustained minor damage to its front face, but successfully pushed Medusa Oblongotta into the CPZ where Dead Metal sliced into it. Medusa Oblongotta was immobilized by this attack, and Snookums went over to press the pit trigger, as Dead Metal continued to land more attacks on its victim. Refbot counted Medusa Oblongotta out, and Matilda smashed it out of the arena with her rear flywheel, leaving Snookums as the winner. In the second round, Snookums faced Ninjitsu, with the winner advancing to the battle against the House Robots. Snookums started the battle by attempting to swing its fabric tail into the blade of Snookums, but instead sustained two direct blows to the face, followed by a clean hit to the wheel of Snookums. Surprisingly, Snookums retained full mobility and circled around the arena to charge head-first into Snookums' spinner, but received another two frontal attacks, ripping away one of Snookums' front spikes. Ninjitsu then caught its side in the fabric tail of Snookums and stretched the material, but Snookums was able to escape. In the meantime, Ninjitsu had become high-centered on the Disc of Doom, allowing Snookums to close in, but Snookums' sword got stuck under the arena hazard and Ninjitsu responded by striking Snookums again with its blade. After this, Snookums landed its first attack, driving under Ninjitsu and lifting it up, almost toppling over in the process, also attempting a second lift but largely failing to gain a purchase. After this, Ninjitsu completely ripped away the front face of Snookums, but this was enough to entangle Ninjitsu's blade, and Snookums had finally succeeded at silencing the spinner. Ninjitsu had started to attack using its rear wedge instead, but drove straight up Snookums' sword, and although Snookums attempted to push Ninjitsu, its wheels were left spinning without moving Snookums forward, and the two eventually separated. While Snookums pushed the weaponless Ninjitsu back, Sgt. Bash lit the back end of Snookums' tail on fire, and Snookums swerved into the CPZ to take more shots from the flamethrower. Pursuing Snookums out into the arena, Sgt. Bash then grabbed hold of Snookums' tail, mangling the metal framework inside. Snookums could only wriggle back and forth until Sgt. Bash let go, but even with its tail burning, Snookums pushed Ninjitsu into an empty CPZ, with Ninjitsu's weapon belt now visibly hanging loose. Unfortunately for Snookums, Ninjitsu escaped and Sgt. Bash attacked Snookums once again. Although Snookums was able to escape unharmed, its right wheel was visibly hobbling while Snookums pressured Ninjitsu in the center of the arena. Even with Sgt. Bash looming, Snookums still continued to push Ninjitsu back until time expired on the five-minute battle. Despite taking clear damage, Snookums had survived to a Judges' decision, and its late control and aggression was rewarded, with the Judges ruling a split decision in favour of Snookums, narrowly putting it through to the battle with the House Robots. Snake Bite joined forces with Snake Bite which had also won two head-to-heads to reach the House Robot Rebellion, where the two competitors took on Shunt and Dead Metal. This came to the dismay of Ed Robinson, who wanted to exact his revenge on Sgt. Bash. Snookums was immediately targeted by Shunt, although the thin nature of Snookums' body allowed it to mostly dodge two axe attacks. With Dead Metal largely absent from the action, Snookums was left idle while Shunt attacked Snake Bite, but eventually managed to spear through Shunt's wheel housing when it came to Snake Bite's assistance. This finally prompted Dead Metal to close in on Snookums, and Shunt dragged Snookums into an empty CPZ by driving forwards with Snookums' sword still stuck in it. The two robots finally separated, but Snookums could pose no real threat to Shunt after this, only swerving in circles and dodging an axe blow until Sir Killalot entered the arena for the benefit of the House Robots. Shunt pushed Snookums over the flame pit, where its CO2 bottle burst. Snookums abandoned its duel with Shunt to take on Sir Killalot, ramming his exposed tracks. This proved to be regrettable, as Shunt trapped Snookums in place for Sir Killalot to grab Snookums by its wheel and hold it aloft. Sir Killalot carried Snookums across the arena, and then forcefully dropped Snookums to overturn it, instantly immobilising it as Snookums could not self-right or run inverted. Nevertheless, Sir Killalot closed in for another grab, picking up Snookums by the tail and swinging it towards the pit. Snake Bite remained active to try and take on the House Robots, and Dead Metal was motionless at this stage, but Sir Killalot was easily overpowering Snake Bite. Snookums, meanwhile, had been positioned on the Drop Zone, and a large organ fell onto the top of Snookums, completely falling apart on contact while also bending the frame of Snookums, prompting Ed Robinson to show his fake tears for the camera. Finally, Snake Bite had become immobile and Sir Killalot pitted it to bring an end to the House Robot Rebellion, with the challenge of the competitor robots proving fruitless. Results |} Wins/Losses Snookums entrance.jpg|Snookums enters the House Robot Rebellion Snookumsdamage.jpg|A damaged Snookums after the Robot Rebellion snookums early.jpg|An early Snookums under construction (note the Propane tank) *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Snookums also entered Season 2 of Robotica under the name Fin-Tastic, where it was armed with a pneumatic flipper. It was entered into the same heat as the eventual champion Flexy Flyer, and fell prior to the Fight to the Finish within its episode. Snookums as the house bot.png|Snookums as the House Robot Lone Shark at the 4th RoboJoust in November of 2002 Loneshark SC.jpg|Another version of Lone Shark Robot-x_sf01.jpg|The first version of Robot-X Robot-x_sfb01.jpg|The second version of Robot-X Robot_x_season_5.jpg|Robot-X after BattleBots Dingbotx.jpg|Ding Bot X Spike BB.jpg|Spike Ptbruiser_sf02.jpg|P.T. Bruiser as a heavyweight at BattleBots P.T Bruiser HW.jpg|P.T. Bruiser as a heavyweight with just a wedge and no spinner Primate.jpg|Primate, an early version of P.T Bruiser Snookums acted as a House Robot called Lone Shark for the 2002 4th annual RoboJoust event in Las Vegas, which was hosted by Ed Robinson. Lone Shark was re-painted black and featured a set of jaws, but it was only used for the first few fights, and remained motionless for all the rest until it was removed from the arena. Lone Shark also competed at the 3rd Steel Conflict in 2003, before it was sold to an art collector in Las Vegas. Ed Robinson also built a 220lb robot named Excelsior, armed with a horizontal 3-foot saw blade, powered by a lawnmower engine. It ultimately never fought under Ed Robinson's ownership, and was sold to a college team for $150https://www.facebook.com/ExcelsiorBot/posts/332863144246691. The team also entered two versions of the lightweight competitor Robot-X, and also P.T. Bruiser into BattleBots. Robot-X was upgraded once again after Season 5.0, and later became part of the clusterbot Ding Bot X, before finally being converted into Spike, while P.T. Bruiser became a heavyweight while BattleBots was off-air. Sharkorpion.jpg|Sharkoprion at BattleBots in 2018 Sharkoprion.jpg|Sharkoprion with its team at BattleBots in 2018 EdRobinson.jpg|Ed Robinson at BattleBots in 2018 Sharkoprion 2018.jpg|Sharkoprion's hero shot in 2018 For the 2018 season of BattleBots, aired on Discovery Channel and Science Channel, Ed Robinson and John Hoffman built a new machine, Sharkoprion. This carries on the team's theme of shark-based robots, and is an invertible robot armed with a vertical spinning disc, and a decorative swinging tail; the name being inspired by the prehistoric shark Helicoprion. Its first battle was a rumble against fellow sea creature-themed robot Kraken, and Deviled Egg, as part of Episode 1. Sharkoprion emerged victorious after overturning Deviled Egg with a blow, while Kraken lost mobility as a result of a damaged wheel. Sharkoprion did not fight again until Episode 10, where it lost a Judges' decision against Warhead after the rubber from its tyre was bitten away. Its third and final battle was a head-to-head victory against Gemini, where in spite of losing drive on one side halfway through the match, Sharkoprion displayed enough mobility and earned enough points to win the battle via split judges' decision. By not completing four matches, Sharkoprion was not eligible for the Top 16. Sharkoprion - 2019.png|Sharkoprion at BattleBots in 2019 Sharkoprion - Team.png|Team Blaze at BattleBots in 2019 Sharkoprion - Ed.png|Ed Robinson at BattleBots in 2019 An improved version of Sharkoprion returned for the 2019 season of BattleBots. As the team were only present for the second week of filming, Sharkoprion competed in a limited number of battles. One of these was an exhibition battle against Ribbot, which Sharkoprion quickly lost after having one of its tyres torn off. Ed Robinson also built a new robot to compete in the Chinese show King of Bots II, entering Excelsior, a fish-themed robot armed with a joint flipping and grabbing weapon, named after Stan Lee, and Ed Robinson's original Excelsior machine from the mid-2000's. It fought Deep-Sea Shark in its first battle, to try and join a celebrity team, but it lost the fight by knockout. Excelsior was relegated the redemption rounds, where it won a head-to-head battle against The Martian, but Ed Robinson opted for Excelsior to join Emma Dumont's celebrity team, which soon over-filled with too many robots to include all at once. Emma Dumont was forced to cut Excelsior from her team, and it was eliminated from the tournament as a result. Trivia *Snookums was one of the only robots to use an entanglement device successfully, ceasing the blade of Ninjitsu. *Snookums was the only robot to be hit by an organ when placed on The Drop Zone. External Links *Excelsior - Combat Robot - King of Bots Facebook page *Sharkoprion - Combat Robot - BattleBots Facebook page References Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots from Nevada Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots with entanglement devices Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 6 Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in German Robot Wars